


Spin the bottle, Nordics!

by VyraFinn



Series: Vyra's Tumblr events [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, kudos for those who sent in asks and took a part to the event, this was originally tumblr event where people sent in asks on what Nordics should do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: Nordics play spin the bottle. Simple like that.This was originally a tumblr even where people sent in their asks for "truth or dare".





	Spin the bottle, Nordics!

“Are you serious?” Iceland asked and stared at the green plastic bottle the Dane had slammed on the table.

“Yeah!” Denmark said with a wide smile, “we are all bored so we can play a little game to make this evening funnier.”

“Funnier? I think there will be murders”, Iceland muttered, and glanced at his brother who was surprisingly not against the Dane’s idea, “isn’t this game on the Do Not Play list?”

“No”, Norway replied, “I checked. It is not banned. Yet.”

“It should be.”

“But it is not”, Norway noted, and Iceland frowned. A quick look around showed that he was indeed the only one with some sense. Finland seemed to be ready to play, which didn’t surprise the Icelander. After all, the Finnish nation was well-known of his habits to do reckless and suspicious things now and then, just to balance his otherwise peaceful nature. Sweden was also just sitting at the table. Iceland didn’t know what he thought about, but it was rare that he optioned against Finland, so it was safe to assume that he was going to play too. 

“I guess we are playing then”, Iceland muttered and glanced at the bottle again, “I thought you only drink Tuborg.”

“Yeah, but Ned owed me some”, the Dane replied and played with the Heineken bottle, “he said his pride doesn’t let him pay back with piss beer. Not sure why he bothered telling me that, and still give me piss beer.” Iceland shrugged, and waited for the Dane to move on with the game. It was true that the evening had turned out to be a bit boring after they had watched too many movies to enjoy them anymore, and they had snacks and drinks so the game would fit in just fine. Also, the Icelander quietly realized that with his family, the game could offer some golden opportunities for collecting embarrassing black mailing material. He did even have his phone in hand’s reach.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ice, I dare you to call everyone “Oni-chan” for the next three rounds~**

(Not a big fan of randomly using words in other languages, so I dubbed it to English)

“I will spin first”, Denmark said, and proceeded to do so when nobody jumped up to stop him. He used just a bit too much power so the bottle spun around several times until it stopped, the open side pointing at the Icelander.

“Dare”, Iceland said before the Dane asked. He knew it was a risk to take that with Denmark, but he also assumed that the man was saving his best dares for later.

“Okay”, Denmark said, and briefly glanced at Norway before smirking, “I dare you to call all of us big brother for… let’s see. Three rounds! Yeah, you call us big brothers for three rounds!” Norway seemed to be surprised about the Dane’s decision, but gave the man accepting nod. 

“Seriously?” Iceland asked.

“Yeah”, Denmark nodded, “and you gotta address us so every time you speak to us. Don’t try to avoid it.”

“Fine”, Iceland said.

“Fine what?”

“Fine, big brother”, the Icelander corrected himself, “this sounds stupid, you know, nobody goes around calling others brothers all the time.”

“Would you like another drink?” Norway asked, and got a look from the Icelander who knew that he was going get lot of unnecessary questions for a while.

“No”, he said, “big brother.” Norway smiled, and waited barely one minute before asking again. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth: your most embarrassing moment in the last year :3**

Iceland was showing noticeably less enthusiasm than the Dane, when he spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at the Norwegian.

“Which one?” Iceland said, “big brother.”

“Truth”, Norway said, smiling in way it was just a thought away from being smirking. Iceland wasn’t surprised about his decision. Truth was a safe pick, and Norway took risks only if he knew he got things going better than anybody else.

“What is your most embarrassing moment from the last year?” Iceland asked, “big brother.” If Norway noticed the way how Iceland always paused before saying the last words, he didn’t point it out.

“Going with the classics?” Finland noted, “nice.”

“It is a good question”, Iceland replied and sighed, “big brother.” Norway had used the moment to think, but he didn’t need to ponder about the answer for too long.

“It was the party I attended few months ago with my royal family”, he said, “somebody had made stupid plans the evening before, and some things lead to others, so not only I didn’t have appropriate clothes for the party, but I was also cruelly forced to not speak my own language.”

“How did that happen?” Finland asked, his curiosity showing. It wasn’t often they heard Norway letting anything restrain him.

“Uh, it was a bet”, Denmark said, admitting at the same that he had been involved, “about… Well… I don’t think you wanna know. A bit private stuff there.”

“If it was about you two, I can guess”, Iceland muttered, “big brothers.”

“It was embarrassing”, Norway said, “to come up with excuses on why I am not speaking Norwegian, while attending a party with my very own royal family.”

“But you won the bet”, Denmark reminded him, and the Norwegian nodded shortly.

“If that is the most embarrassing moment for you during the last year”, Iceland muttered, “your life really is boring. Big brother.” Norway replied only with a shrug, and reached his hand toward the bottle.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Sve and truth: what’s the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?**

The bottle pointed at the Swede, and Norway smirked.

“Well, Sve, what you say?” he asked.

“Truth”, Sweden replied without hesitation, and Norway nodded.

“I saw you being amused about my embarrassing moment”, he said, though there hasn’t been any clear emotions on Swede’s face since they started the game, “why don’t you tell us about your most embarrassing moment?” Denmark was also eager to hear about that, so he even leaned a bit closer. For his disappointment, the Sweden blushed slightly and muttered something that wasn’t audible at all.

“I didn’t hear”, Denmark muttered and glanced around quickly to notice that only Finland looked like he had caught the Swede’s words, “Finny, translate.” Finland glanced at Sweden for a silent question, and spoke up after the man had nodded.

“He said every time he wanted to tell me important things, but he got too scared and embarrassed about letting me know of his feelings, and then the situation became even more embarrassing because he didn’t know what to do”, the Finn said, and gave the Swede a sweet smile. 

“Hopeless”, Norway said, “that you are.” 

“I knew it would be something over-sweet again”, Denmark commented, but Sweden didn’t even note it. He only reached for the bottle to take his turn.

“Island, would you like to have a new drink now?” Norway asked, and the Icelander sighed.  
  
“No, big brother”, he replied with a slightly bored tone.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland, do you have romantic interest in somebody?Anonymous asked:** **Thruth for Ice: Do you have romantic feelings for someone?**

“Again?” Iceland said and looked at the bottle like it was offending him, “fine. Truth. Big brother.”

“Are you romantically involved with anybody?” Sweden asked, causing several different reactions at the same moment. Iceland looked surprised and gave the Swede slight look of betrayal, Denmark smiled and looked excited, while Norway almost choked on his drink. Finland managed to look normal, at least.

“Me?” Iceland asked and frowned, “no.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really”, Iceland said, “big brothers.”

“And that is ok for you?”

“Yeah it is.”

“Because I think you could get anybody.”

“I don’t want to”, the Icelander said and leaned his chin on his hand, “too disgusting and complicate. I prefer to be the only one I need to answer for. Big brothers.” The other Nordics shared quick looks, and nodded then almost at the same time.

“Well, you turn to spin again.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Sweden, truth: did you ever have a crush on any other Nordic (evil laughter)**

Iceland even smirked when the bottle ended up pointing at the Swede. He had hoped to get the man for a quick revenge. 

“Truth or dare?” he asked, and continued quickly after the Swede decided on truth, “have you ever had a crush on anybody else of us than Fin, big brother?”

“Yeah”, Sweden nodded, while Denmark laughed and showed loudly his excitement over the question.

“On who?” Sweden looked like he wanted to point out that he already gave good enough reply for the question, but decided to humour the Icelander anyway.

“Norge”, he said shortly.

“Really?” Iceland said and glanced around, noting that neither his brother or the Dane seemed to be surprised, “wait, why isn’t there any shock?”

“We knew already”, Denmark said and smirked, giving a wink for the Norwegian, “and honestly, who wouldn’t have a crush on that hot man over there?”

“It was just for a little while, until he…”, Norway said, and frowned, “how did you described it again, Sve?”

“I realized I can’t love somebody so emotionally cold”, Swede said, sounding slightly embarrassed. Finland gave him comforting pat on arm, though he was also amused. 

“Yeah, that it was”, Norway muttered, “lovely. We would have been a horrible match.”

“Sve isn’t even enough for Nor”, Denmark pointed out loudly, “Nor needs a real man!”

“So why is he with you then?” Denmark gave the Icelander a pouting look, while Norway did his best with holding his laugh and gradually failing with that.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Classic one: 50 push ups, squats or sit ups**

“Finally!” the Dane yelled when the bottle stopped to point at him, “give me a dare, Sve!”

“Okay”, Sweden said, “do 50 push ups, squats or sit ups.” Denmark snorted, and grinned.

“Is that the best you can give?” he said, “I can easily do that and more!” He jumped up, and took his shirt off, clearly not bothering about being only one half naked in the room.

“Can’t you keep your shirt on?” Iceland asked, “big brother.”

“I want Nor to have something to look at”, the Dane replied. He raised his hands behind his neck, and started to do squats, counting loudly in his own language. Iceland sighed, and glanced at other Nordics, only to notice that Finland was showing Sweden something from his phone, and Norway was doing something weird that looked like he was staring the Dane but also doing his best to not look like he was staring the Dane. 

“I will go to get more snacks”, Iceland muttered and took few emptied bowls with him, “big brothers.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: run once around the house only in underwear (and shoes for not hurting your feet)**

After Denmark had finished his dare, and gave a promise to Norway to show more later because he hadn’t missed the stolen glances, he spun the bottle.

“So, Finny”, he said, “which one you want?”

“Dare”, the Finnish man said with a smile.

“Brave choice”, the Dane said, “run around the house only in your underwear.”

“But there is snow up to my waist.”

“That shouldn’t stop you”, Denmark said with a smirk, “right?”

“Hell no”, Finland said, already pulling his clothes off and making his way to the front door.

“You can keep shoes!” Denmark yelled after him.

“Shoes are for weaklings!” Finland yelled back, and they heard him closing the front door after him. Denmark went to check from window that the Finn was really doing what he was supposed to do, and also to cheer for him. Sweden only got up and quietly went to get blankets.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway, truth- where's the weirdest place you a and Denmark have ever made out?**

“Nor, truth or dare?” Finland asked once he had come back in and got wrapped tightly in warm blankets. He was holding his legs over Sweden’s lap, and the man was massaging his feet gently to make the blood run better again.

“Truth”, Norway said.

“What is the weirdest place you and Dan have ever made out?” Finland asked with a smile, and took a sip of the warm coffee that was also doubling as his hand warmer. Norway didn’t reply right away, instead he stayed quiet and seemed to think hard.

“You don’t even remember, big brother?” Iceland said, but Norway shook his head.

“There has been just so many strange places”, he muttered, “it is hard to pick up one.”

“What?”

“He might not look like that, but hell, he gets wild when there is a chance”, Denmark said with a wink, and got a slap from Norway.

“Hush”, the Norwegian said, and the Dane shut up though his grin didn’t go anywhere, “I think the weirdest place was that one, old potato cellar we were hiding in. Must have been most unromantic one, too. I can still recall that smell of moldy potatoes all around, and neither of us had had a shower for weeks.”

“Why to make out there then?” Finland asked.

“Just a moment of whim”, Norway replied, with a small smile, “and a bit of desperation, too. I believe I will spin the bottle now.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: Call the 7th contact in your phone and sing them 30 seconds of a song that the group chooses.**

Denmark smiled when he got the turn again.

“Dare”, he said quickly, and nobody was surprised about his decision. He had always like to take risks, and he also seemed to be excited to get a dare from Norway.

“Call the 7th contact in your phone, and sing a song”, Norway looked around, “we will take a quick vote on that song.”

“Okay”, Denmark said and jumped up to fetch the phone he had left in living room, when he came back, his family had already decided on the song.

“You know Idas sommarvisa?” Norway asked and the Dane nodded with only small pout because he didn’t want to sing in Swedish, “you will do that one.”

“Okay. Damn Swedish. It is not even summer”, Denmark muttered and glanced at the clock before calling, “I hope she is not sleeping already. It is a bit late.” Whoever he was calling, she was not sleeping because the phone ringed only few times. Denmark smiled and talked a bit in his own language, using a soft and gentle voice, before starting to sing. He made it sound like a lullaby. 

“Who is he calling, big brother?” Iceland asked from Norway, who was smiling softly.

“I believe it is one of the little princesses of his royal family”, Norway whispered back, “he talks with them like that.” They could hear a laugh from the other side of the line, when Denmark finished the song. After few more exchanged words, he wished the princess good night and ended the call. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: drink a mixture of every condiment in the house.**

“Finland!” Denmark said when the bottle stopped.

“Dare!” the Finnish man said just as excitedly. 

“You got that”, Denmark replied and got up. Others followed with more and less interest when he went through the fridge, and came back with a class full of suspicious, liquid kind of thing he was stirring with a spoon.

“Drink this”, he said and placed the glass in front of the Finn.

“What is it?” Finland said, giving it a curious look.

“It is bit of everything”, Denmark said with a shrug, “ketchup, mustard, butter, salad dressing… stuff like that.”

“Tasty”, Finland muttered and raised the glass, “well, via Bothnia!” Denmark grinned, but there were also some disgusted looks when the Finn gulped down the ugly looking mix. He looked a bit ill after swallowing the last sip, and he pushed the glass away with a disgust on his face.

“I want beer”, he said, “and you will not want to kiss me anytime soon, Sve.”

* * *

**ninetailfoxxie asked: OMG did you see the new picture Hima posted of the Nordics? 😂 Nearly killed me. Anyways, Nor, truth. What's the hottest thing Den has done to you? (also, love you Vyra-finn! )**

  
  
“Truth”, Norway said once again the bottle pointed at him.

“What is the hottest thing Dan has done to you?” Finland asked with innocent tone, and got a look from the Norwegian.

“What is this sudden interest toward our relationship?” Norway asked, “well. Hm.” He glanced at the Dane who seemed to be enjoying the moment very much. 

“Big brother, I don’t want to hear details”, Iceland said, and Norway nodded slightly.

“28 of March 1985″, he said.

“Oi, that day”, Denmark smirked, “wanna me to do that again some time?”

“Why not”, the Norwegian shrugged.

“Please, just spin that damn bottle”, Iceland said quickly. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: swap shirts with the person to your right**

“Denmark”, Norway said once the bottle stopped, “will it be a dare again?”

“Yeah!”

“Swap shirts with Sve”, the Norwegian said, nodding toward the man sitting right from the Dane. 

“Oh come on, why can’t I get funny dares?” Denmark complained loudly, but still followed the rules and started to pull his shirt off, “I will smell like a Swede.”

“My shirt will be ruined”, Sweden said sadly, but soon they were both wearing different shirt and looking equally pissed off about that.

“The next dare I get better have something to do with funny stuff”, the Dane muttered and reached for the bottle.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare - sve has to do pushups while fin sits on his back**

“Are you brave and strong enough?” Denmark asked and gave the Dane a challenging look.

“Yeah”, Sweden replied.

“Do push ups”, the Dane said, “and Finny will sit on your back. Let’s have a bit more challenge here.”

“How many?” Sweden asked, moving on the floor for the dare.

“I will let you know when it has been enough”, Denmark promised with a smirk. Finland made sure his weight wasn’t badly on the man, and asked if the Swede was okay. Sweden grunted back something, but Finland took it as yes.

“Will this take long?” Norway asked from the Dane who seemed to be amused about having Sweden on the floor, “I would like to have a toilet break.”

“Sure”, Denmark said, “damn Swede still got his stamina.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: you have to bow to the other players while talking to them for three rounds**

It took a while before they continued, because Denmark wasn’t going to let the Swede stop before he ran out of energy, and Sweden wasn’t going to give up easily. Finally after Finland’s wise words, they ended the dare and moved on.

“Danmark”, Sweden almost hissed when the bottle ended up pointing at the Danish man.

“Dare”, Denmark said with a smirk, challenging the Swede give him the worst he could. Sweden glared him, having a moment of silence before giving the Dane the dare. 

“For the next three rounds”, Sweden said, “you will have to bow to the person you address.” There were a silence and quick glances shared between other three Nordics after that. They all knew that Denmark’s pride had never let him to bow in front of another. 

“Bravo”, Denmark finally said, clearly amused about the skillfully chosen dare but also irritated that he had to do it, “you still got some wit, Swede.”

“Shouldn’t you bow now?” Sweden asked. The Dane did’t reply with words, but got up and bowed just slightly. It was very small bow, one of those given to another in equal standing, but it was a real court approved bow nevertheless. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ice and truth: what is the dumbest mistake you’ve made in the last year?**

“Truth”, Iceland said, when Denmark asked. The Dane had stayed up, because he was required to bow, and he smiled.

“Oh, Island”, he said and bowed, making sure that the bow he gave to Icelander was clearly deeper and more respectful than the one he had given to the Swede, “what is the dumbest thing you have made during the last year.”

“Joining this game.”

“Seriously, Is.” Iceland sighed and shrugged, quickly giving up with avoiding the question.

“Last spring I thought I could take a short cut over sheep pasture”, he said, “they chased me.”

“You were chased by sheep?”

“Yeah”, Iceland said and gave the laughing Dane a bad look, “it wasn’t fun.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth: fuck, marry, kill the people in the room (or other countries, your choice ^^)**

“Nore”, Iceland started when the bottle stopped, but Denmark interrupted him.

“Let me!” he said and moved around the table only to fall on his knees in front of the Norwegian, “lord of my heart, do you wish to have a dare or truth?” Norway looked at the Dane bowing on his knees, a small smile on his lips.

“Truth”, he said, “and I had to admit, there is something fascinating in this position.” 

“You have had too much beer already”, Iceland muttered when Denmark raised his head and winked at the Norwegian, “fuck, marry, kill.”

“I beg pardon.”

“You will have to pick up who of us you would fuck, marry and kill, if you have to”, Iceland said, “it is a game.”

“I see”, Norway said, “well, I would fuck Dan, marry Fin, and… I am sorry, Sve, but would have to go.”

“Why not to marry Dan?”

“Because marriage can be purely an emotionless pact, but letting somebody be that intimate with me… Hm”, Norway said, and glanced at the Dane, “he would make a good secret lover.”

“I would be awesome with that”, Denmark grinned, “I am a good laid.”

“I think it would be a bit unfair for you to have a secret lover, when you killed mine”, Finland noted, “I want a divorce.”

“Think about the kids, Fin”, Norway said with an amused tone. 

“I don’t think they want to live with a murderer”, Finland said, “no, I am going to take them and stay with Sve.”

“But he is dead then.”

“I faked it”, Sweden said, “can’t leave Fin.” The Nordics laughed, and Norway reached for the bottle. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Fin: tell Svi how much you love him - in more than just 'I love you' (in hopes it'll make Svi actually blush)**

“What you want this time, Fin?” Norway asked.

“Dare”, Finland replied.

“Still?” Iceland asked and frowned, “aren’t you got enough of that already?”

“I am still waiting for something that will be really challenging”, Finland replied with a smirk.

“Well, hope that you get Dan’s again”, Norway said, “I think you should let Sverige know how much you really love him.”

“Yeah, make him embarrassed”, Denmark said, but the Norwegian hushed him to be quiet. Finland looked surprised, but glanced at the Swede and smiled.

“I usually wouldn’t talk about feelings when dared to do so”, he said and reached for the Swedish man, gently touching his cheek, “but it has really been while when I told you last time, hasn’t it?”

“I know without hearing it”, Sweden replied, leaning on the touch. Finland moved closer, kissing the man sweetly.

“I don’t even know where I would be without you, my protector”, he whispered so only Sweden could hear, and others had to guess what he said from the slight blush on the Swedish man’s cheeks. They pushed their foreheads together, and just stayed there for a moment, quietly exchanging the feelings so deep they had no words for.

“Um, guys?” Denmark said, “get back to earth now, will you?”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth: Has there been any crushes or relationships with human?**

“I am gonna make an exception”, Denmark said when the bottle stopped at him, “truth.”

“Okay”, Finland nodded, “have you ever had a crush or been in relationship with humans?” Surprisingly, the Dane’s reaction was very different for those times he had took dares. He went completely quiet, and looked unsure when he glanced at Norway. Naturally, his behaviour raised questions.

“Um…”, he said and hesitated. Norway was merciful enough to spare him from further panicking.

“You can say it”, he said calmly, “I know you were not inexperienced when I took you to my bed for the first time.”

“You knew?” Denmark asked with a surprised tone, “how? I never…”

“Simply answer”, Norway said, “you knew far too much to be a virgin.” 

“Oh”, the Dane said with a slightly stunned tone, “you never mentioned about it.”

“Honestly, at that point I was just happy I didn’t need to explain you _everything_ ”, the Norwegian said, “after using such a long time to make you believe I was serious about what I wanted.”

“Can you just wrap this up?” Iceland said, “I am afraid you are going soon to much into details.”  
  
“Yeah, sure”, Denmark muttered, still giving glances at Norway, “um, yeah, I did some things with humans. Nothing too serious. I just wanted to try. I was curious. Nor, you really don’t mind?”

“Why would I?” he asked, “you didn’t do your experiences while we were together?”

“No, of course not”, Denmark said with a quick head shake, “I would never want to have anybody else than you now.”

“So”, Norway nodded, “and I am sure you are not only one being a bit closer to humans now and then.” He glanced at the other Nordics, and though Sweden seemed to have no thoughts about the topic, Finland nodded slightly. 

“Okay”, Denmark said and stroked his hair, “then it is okay. I guess.”

“Spin the bottle now”, Iceland said quickly. 

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Truth for Iceland: what's the weirdest thing you ever caught Mr. Puffin doing? ;)**

“Oh damn”, Iceland said and gave the bottle a blaming look. He had already hoped that his luck was on his side, but getting Dan for truth or dare was far from being lucky.

“So, what you want?”

“Truth”, Iceland muttered, and Denmark nodded.

“What is the weirdest thing you ever seen your Puffin doing?” he asked, and got a long look from the Icelander.

“Speaking”, he said, “that is definitely the weirdest thing. Never seen any other puffins doing that. I don’t even know where he got his vocabulary.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare : prank call a person with random phone number or just choose someone random on your contacts list**

“I am not gonna go for truth again”, Denmark said when the bottle ended up pointing at him, “dare it has to be!”

“Okay”, Iceland said, “prank call somebody.”

“Is, that is what I do as hobby”, Denmark said, “can’t you give me anything more original?”

“No”, Iceland said, “just do it and we get moving on.” Denmark shrugged and picked up his phone. He browsed the contact list for a while before picking up one of the numbers.

“I will do the classic one”, he said while waiting for the line to connect, “it seems the phone is busy, gotta wait a bit.” There was a ring tone going off somewhere in the house, and Sweden quietly excused himself and went to check who was calling him. When he left the room, Denmark snickered.

“Danmark!” Sweden yelled from the other room, and the Dane closed his phone with a laugh. 

“I got you!” he yelled back, “oh, I can’t believe this worked.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ice, dare: listen to loud finnish death metal for one song (at least five minutes) without cringing, then make one (honest?) positive comment about it.**

“Isey!”

“Why me again?” Iceland muttered, “fine, trut…”

“Why not to take a dare once?” Denmark asked.

“I already did one dare”, Iceland muttered, “fine. Whatever. Dare then.”

“I want you to listen that music Finny and Nor likes, and then tell what you think about it”, the Dane said, “I need to prove a point to them.”

“By using me?” Iceland sighed, “fine, give me some music.” Finland was already shoving a phone toward him, and the Icelander dutifully listened the whole song.

“So?” Denmark asked, and Iceland shrugged.

“It wasn’t too bad”, he said, “loud.”

“But would you call it music?”

“You think I will start this discussion now?” Iceland asked back, nodding slightly toward the Norwegian and Finn, who were both paying attention. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: Walk on your hands around the table and sing a song**

“Dare!” Denmark said, and Sweden nodded. 

“Walk around the table on your hands”, he said, “and sing something.”

“Any song?”

“Yeah.” Denmark smirked and nodded.

“You are being surprising soft now”, the commented and started to try his best to get on his hands. It took few tries, but finally he managed to get himself upside down, his body shaking slightly for the unusual position. He ignored the Swede’s amused look and focused on his tasks.

“Is that singing?” Iceland asked, and Norway nodded. There were also other questions, but the Norwegian seemed to be strangely distracted from the conversation, and kept his eyes on the Dane who had took his shirt off after it had fell over his face. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare for Sve: sing AND dance the Karamelldansen >:D**

“Oh, Svea”, Denmark said and smirked, “still feeling brave?”

“Braver than you”, Sweden replied.

“Then, be nice and give us a show”, the Dane said, “dance and sing Caramelldansen!” Sweden gave Denmark a look, but followed the game’s rules anyway. Finland and Denmark were both cheering for him, while other two just watched what was happening.

“Wait”, Iceland muttered after while, “he didn’t even need to check the lyrics or moves?” Norway nodded and smirked, showing that he had thought that too.

“Well, he does like dancing and it was a hit back then”, he noted.

* * *

**miastar3655 asked: Truth and I guess it’s to everyone (but Finland Sweden and Iceland especially) what weapon are you best at using and who (besides Norway because he’s the strongest) is the best with it? Thank you and I love this event you’re amazing**

(Only one character and truth/dare per ask. One ask = one round. I will only do the first with one character so this doesn’t become too long).

“Truth”, Iceland said, and Sweden nodded. He seemed to be unsure about what to ask, but managed to come up with something before others got restless with waiting.

“What weapon is the best for you?” he asked, and Iceland gave him slightly surprised look.

“I am not sure”, he said, “I never really… I guess just a knife. That is what Nore and Dan taught me to use.”

“You taught him to use just a knife?” Sweden asked from the two Scandinavians, who nodded.

“It was small enough for him to use without problems, and keep hid on his clothes”, Norway said.

“And it is not like he needed to fight when we were around”, Denmark added with proud tone, and smiled.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: give each of the others one compliment that you mean and that you can be reasonably sure will make them happy. (sorry I know it's cheesy...)**

“Dare”, Norway said, being sure that his brother would not give him anything horrible. 

“Compliment us”, Iceland said.

“Compliment?”

“Yeah”, the Icelander nodded, “you know. Say something nice. Even your cold heart should be able to manage that.”

“I don’t have a cold heart”, Norway said, and his lips turned into soft smile when he looked around the room, clearly thinking what he was going to say, “I know I haven’t said this too often, but despite of everything I love you all deeply as my family, and I cherish the moments we are all together like this. I know we have got a long history, starting from the moment Sve found me, and all way from our Viking days to Fin and Island joining us, and finally here when we are all free again. I know I can trust on you all with all my heart, and so I am ready to stand next to you no matter what happens, because together we are stronger than anybody.” His words was met with a silence, but it was good kind of silence.

“Group hug?” Denmark asked after few minutes had passed, and nobody was against that.

* * *

**0303neet-hime asked: dare : finland must sing levan polka**

“Dare”, Finland said, after the bottle had been spun. They had kept a small break from the game for just hugging and telling nice things to each others, but now they had settled down at the table again.

“Sing Ievan polkka”, Norway said, and Finland nodded. He took a deep breath, and started to sing without checking the lyrics. The longer the song got, the more he started to get strange looks, which he ignored.

“When he will breath?” Iceland asked with slightly worried tone.

“I dunno”, Denmark said, “I think he is making up the lyrics as he go. Is this even Finnish anymore?” Finland smirked, but didn’t stop singing.

* * *

**0303neet-hime asked: truth : what were the weird things you did as a kid ?**

“Sve, truth or dare?” Finland asked, and glanced at the man sitting next to him.

“Truth”, Sweden replied.

“Okay, what kind of weird things you did when you were a kid?”

“Define ‘being kid’“, Sweden said.

“Younger than three centuries”, Finland offered, and the Swede nodded.

“I tried to learn things”, he started, “that was hard. And I got scared when I didn’t age like others. Then I went to north to find Nor, and later to south find Dan. Finding Dan was the biggest mistake and weirdest thing I have ever done.”

“Hey!”

“You almost sacrificed me”, Sweden grunted back.

“Well, sorry”, Denmark shrugged, “not my fault you messed up my plans about getting audience with gods.”

“Do I want to know why you tried to contact gods?” Iceland asked.

“No”, Sweden grunted before the Dane said anything. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth: Who here has the nicest butt?**

“Finland?”

“Truth”, Finland said with a smile. He was clearly happy that he got another turn so quickly.

“Who has the nicest butt?” the Swede asked with a completely normal tone, which sounded like he was talking about weather. Iceland almost choked on the sip of beer he had just taken, and Norway reached over to pat his back.

“I am not sure”, Finland said, “can you all just stand up for a moment so I can compare?” 

“What?” Iceland said.

“Just say my name”, Denmark said, “I have the best butt around here?”

“Really?”

“No, I take it back”, the Dane said and glanced at the Norwegian, “Nor got the best one.”

“Thank you.”

“I am not sure”, Finland said, “Sve has nice one too, and I also like my own. Can I say my own?”

“Just say somebody and move on”, Iceland grunted, and focused to take another sip of beer in hopes he could block out the conversation. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ok i dare Denmark to... Not speak for however long you think he can manage**

“Dare!”

“I knew you will take that”, Finland said, “I dare you to not speak.”

“No speaking? Okay, I can do that”, the Dane said.

“No you can not”, Norway muttered, and Denmark was going to say something, but closed his mouth at the last moment. He gave the Finn a questioning look instead.

“Yeah, just let’s see how long you can be quiet”, Finland said, and glanced at the clock.

“Do you think we have time for toilet break?” Iceland asked.

“Maybe if you run?” Norway replied and looked at the Dane, who was doing his best. He was doing quite okay, but small shifts when he almost spoke and the gradually more and more panicking expression told them that he was really having hard time. 

“Remember to breath”, Finland said to the man, who was keeping his mouth closed so hard his lips had pale tint on them.

“He can be surprising quiet sometimes if he is busy with his hands”, Norway noted.

“So it is like with kids”, Iceland muttered, “when they get quiet, it is time to get worried?”

“A bit, yeah.” Denmark gave them pleading look, and managed few moments more before it became too much.

“Ah”, he said and took a deep breath, “this was cruel, Fin, cruel! There is so many things I need to talk about, and did you know Sve looks like an idiot when he is amused like this. Enjoying my pain, he is. And Nor, you look damn hot in that pajama, and I love you so much. Has anybody notice that the microwave’s clock doesn’t work. How long I lasted?”

“Three minutes, forty seconds”, Finland said. 

“Weak”, Sweden grunted, and got a bad look from the Dane. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: Finland to speak Danish for three rounds**

“Oh, sweet revenge time”, Denmark said and smirked, “so, Finny?”

“Dare”, Finland said, “bring it on, Dane.”

“I like your style”, the Dane said, “I dare you to speak Danish for next three rounds. You think you can do that?”

“Ja”, Finland said.

“Sounded still like Swedish”, Denmark said, “you sure you can really do this?”

“I think the Dane will be dead next time Sví gets him”, Iceland muttered and glanced at the Swedish nation, “he looks pissed off.”

“So nothing new here”, Norway replied with a shrug, listening with some interest when the Finnish man tried his best to get the right pronunciation out of his mouth. 

“So you gonna do this?” Denmark asked again.

“Ja, jeg skal lave det”, Finland replied, and reached for the bottle. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth : who can scream the loudest out of you five ? (i heard norway screaming during the night when he was in denmark's room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

(lol, anon, what.  
Had to adjust this just a little bit…)

“Norge”, Finland said when the bottle ended up pointing at the Norwegian, “ forfatteren har glemt dansk. Undskyld.”

“Truth”, Norway replied.

“Men hun kan lide dansk”, Finland said, trying to keep his voice clear enough and not mix Swedish words into Danish, “og synes det er flot og sexet sprog.” 

“What he said?” Iceland asked. He was fluent in Danish, but the Finnish man’s strong accent made it hard for him to understand. Iceland couldn’t even remember when he had heard Finland using that language last time, if ever. 

“He wants to know if I know which one of us is loudest”, Norway said and raised his brow, “bit strange question, though.”

“Jeg beklager om jeg har lavet mange fejl”, Finland muttered.

“Ah, sorry, my bad”, Norway said, “he meant if I am loud… Finland.”

“Dræbe mig ikke. Jeg vil ikke dø”, Finland said with a small smirk when he saw the Norwegian frowning, and Denmark holding back his laugh.

“What is it with you and your way too curious questions today?” Norway asked, bit the Finn shrugged.

“Sverige behøver mig, tror jeg”, he said, and smiled in innocent way. Norway was still giving him bad looks, but didn’t seem to be too outrageous. 

“Well, if you really have to know”, he said, “I am not loud in bed, and even if I was, I have my ways to make sure it doesn’t bother anybody else.”

“He makes some lovely sounds, though”, Denmark added, and got a look from the Norwegian, “sorry, but it is true.”

“Det er dejligt at I er her”, Finland said and nudged the bottle toward the Norwegian, “jeg takker.” 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth for sweden: who was the last human you formed a sort of friendship with?**

“Sverige”, Norway said when the bottle stopped, “truth or dare?”

“Truth”, Sweden replied.

“Who was the last human you had a friendship with?” the Norwegian said, and Sweden had to think for a moment.

“My old neighbor”, he finally said, “38 years ago. She asked me to help with yard work, and baked apple pies for thank you.”

“Woah, that is a long time ago”, Denmark said, but the Swede just shrugged. He had never been one to get lot of friends and it was even harder for him when people tended to be scared of him first. Finland glanced at him, and quietly said something only he heard. Sweden was thrown directly into emotional conflict of being happy to get the Finnish man’s attention, and utterly sad to hear him speaking the only language he did not want to hear him speaking. At the end, he reached to give the Finn a bit awkward looking pat on the back, and a murderous glare to the Dane’s direction. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth for Nor: Name the body parts Denmark likes to kiss**

“Truth”, Norway said, looking slightly annoyed about having another turn right away. Sweden seemed to have problems with deciding, but Finland whispered something and he nodded. 

“What part of you Dan likes to kiss?” the Swede asked, keeping his expression completely neutral. Iceland, however, covered his ears, and Denmark smirked.

“There was a time I believe in Finland being an innocent being”, the Norwegian muttered, guessing where the question had really came from. 

“Sve corrupted him”, Denmark said.

“Det er bare bra.”

“Ha! Bra is not a Danish word!” Denmark yelled and pointed at the Finn, who only shrugged and muttered something that made the Dane grin and give him an accepting nod. 

“Well”, Norway said, giving a quick apologizing glance toward his brother who was doing his best with ignoring everything, “with Dan I am not sure. It seems like any part of me he can just reach, is good enough for kiss.”

“Hell yeah”, Denmark said with a smile, “no part of Nor will be left without attention!” Norway rolled his eyes, and moved his hand toward the Dane who took the hint and kissed his fingers. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dan and dare: wear the strangest thing from your wardrobe, others or him decide**

(I had to adjust this a bit… They are at Fin’s place so his wardrobe isn’t there)

  
“Dare”, Denmark said, giving the Norwegian a wide smile, “something funny, right?”

“Hm”, Norway looked at the Dane, “change your clothes.”

“Can’t I just be without clothes?” 

“No!”

“Come on, Is”, Denmark said and turned to look at the Icelander, “don’t spoil the fun.”

“You will not be naked”, Iceland said, “Nore, tell him to not be naked.”

“Don’t be naked”, Norway said, granting the Icelander his wish. 

“Fine”, Denmark muttered and got up, “I will be back in min.” He left the room, and they could hear him going around for a while. Finland flinched when there was a loud crash, followed by the Dane’s yelled note that nothing was broken, but he didn’t get up to check what the man was doing. Denmark showed up few minutes later with a colourful cloth draped around him. 

“What is that?” Iceland asked.

“That is my living room curtain”, Finland muttered, “or was, at least.

“Well, I can’t wear your clothes, they are too small for me”, Denmark said and spun around to give others a good look of his dress kind of clothing, “and no way I am getting more Swedish germs on me.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: run over Lego**

Iceland pondered about what to say, because he had a feeling that both options were risky with Denmark.

“Dare”, he finally muttered when the Dane started to give him meaningful glances. 

“Yeah”, Denmark said happily, “I dare you to walk over legos!”

“But that hurts”, Iceland complained.

“That’s why it is a dare”, Denmark said.

“I don’t have legos here”, Finland noted with a frown on his face, but that didn’t stop the Dane. He only grinned, and left the room for a moment, returning with a handful of small, colourful plastic blocks. 

“So, Island?” he asked, and the Icelander groaned before getting up for his dare. Finland gave the Norwegian a weird look.

“Does he always have legos with him?” he asked.

“Not always”, Norway replied, “but surprisingly often.” 

“Your stupid plastic blocks are killing my feet!”

“You just gotta step on them right.”  
  
“How can I step on sharp, stupid blocks _right?!_ ” Other three Nordics watched the Icelander trying to survive the dare and the Dane trying to explain him how to survive it. Norway was holding back laugh, Finland smirked, and even Sweden looked amused. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare Dan: kiss the one he like the least**

“Danmörk”, Iceland said darkly when the bottle stopped at the Dane.

“Yeah?” Denmark asked with a grin, and clearly without any worried about what the Icelander would give him.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss the one you like least”, Iceland said calmly, shocking the Dane who had to use few minutes just to get over the fact that the Icelander, their youngest family member and one he had helped to raise, had just betrayed him with the most horrifying dare ever.

“I am proud of you”, Norway told the Icelander, who had a small smirk on his lips.

“Why?” Denmark asked, “what have I done to you to deserve this?”

“You just made me walk on legos”, Iceland said, “but I also have a longer list, if you want hear it all.”

“Damn, Is, you are more of your brother than I ever thought”, the Dane said.

“Whatever. Are you going to be coward?” Iceland asked, “and nobody will believe if you claim Nore being the one you like least. Just saying.”

“You play hard”, Denmark muttered, and sighed because there was no way he was going to be the coward and the first one to run from the dare, His pride wasn’t going to allow it, “well, Svea, are you ready?”

“Go to die”, Sweden replied shortly.

“It will not kill us, Sve”, Denmark said, and crept closer, “I think. We might get traumas.”

“Note that it can be just a kiss on cheek”, Norway said. Sweden used a moment to glare down the Dane, but finally grunted and offered his cheek. Denmark grimaced, but placed a quick peck on the man’s cheek. It was just a slight touch, but made him jump back and curse under his breath. He went straight to get a new beer and gulped down half of it, while Norway and Iceland chuckled for the reaction. The Dane’s bad mood turned into better when he saw he at least managed to humour them.

Sweden leaned closer the Finn, and asked for attention with that silent gesture. Finland smiled, and kissed his other cheek. His kiss was actually a real one, and much more pleasant for the Swede. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth Sweden: besides the Nordics are you friends with any other country?**

“Sverige”, Denmark said and glared at the man.

“Truth.”

“Do you actually have friends?” the Dane blurted out. 

“I am his friend”, Finland said.

“You sleep with him”, Denmark said, “that is not called ‘being friends’ anymore.” Finland shrugged, letting the Swede give a better reply. 

“I spend some time with other nations, too”, he muttered, “not often, but I do.”

“Like who?”

“Like Germany”, Sweden said with a slight shrug, “Japan. England. Some others too.”

“But would you call them your friends.”

“Maybe”, Sweden said. He reached to the bottle, signaling that he was done with replying. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: You said they're in middle of nowhere in Fin's cabin? Dare for Nor: take bath in snow - just in underwear.**

“I have have enough of the prying questions of you two”, Norway said, and glanced at the bottle, “dare.” Sweden nodded and held a quick counsel meeting with Finland, which made Denmark call them cheaters but unfortunately the rules didn’t really say anything about that.

“Take a bath”, Sweden said, “outside in snow.”

“Ah”, Norway said and glanced out from the window, though he couldn’t see much because the darkness had turned it into a mirror, “snow bathing, lovely.”

“Without clothes.”

“I know what a proper snow bathing is, Sverige”, Norway said and started to pull his clothes off, which made the Dane whistle, “keep it in your pants, Dane.”

“I am not wearing pants”, Denmark grinned. Norway stopped for a moment, and gave him a long look before promptly ignoring the Dane’s hinting gestures. 

“He is not doing it right”, Finland commented when he followed the Norwegian’s dare from the window, “you are supposed to roll in, not just fall face first.”

“How it matters how it is done?” Iceland asked, “you get cold and miserable in both ways.”

“It is about the tradition”, the Finn said, and smirked when the Norwegian ran in, trying to shake all the snow off his hair. He was breathing a bit heavier than normally, but otherwise the snow bathing seemed to have given him nothing else than healthy red tint on his cheeks. 

“Wanna share a curtain with me?” Denmark asked, but Norway decided to just wrap himself in to blankets until he got warm enough to dress up again.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare for Den: he needs to eat Surströmming :^)**

**Anon the Second:**  
**Dare - den has to eat a ghost pepper or he gets called chicken for the next 24 hours**

“Dare!” Denmark said, still excited about the game, though Norway had declined his offer about surprise cuddling and warming up. 

“Sure”, Norway said, and glanced at the Swedish-Finnish couple, “do we have any surströmming here?”

“No”, Finland said at the same moment when Sweden nodded, “what? We have? In my house?”

“Yeah.”

“Ruotsi”, Finland said, using the Finnish name to make the point clearer. 

“It is old one”, Sweden explained, “really old can. Forgot it here once.”

“So I can’t eat it”, Denmark said with hopeful voice, “it has gone bad already.”

“It is fermented fish, how can it go bad?” Iceland asked, and the Dane sighed. Norway nodded to the Swede, who got up to get the can. Finland sharply ordered him to not open it in the kitchen, so when Sweden came back, he was carrying only small piece on rye bread. The smell was still strong enough to make the Dane gag. 

“Yummy”, Iceland said and smirked, but Denmark didn’t seem to share his opinion. With some hesitation and forcing himself he managed to eat the small piece. After that he focused to drink the taste away, and curse silently under his breath.

* * *

**adazka12-deactivated20180822 asked: Dare-Sweden. Say something in Finnish.**

“Sverige!”

“Dare”, Sweden grunted, and Denmark smiled.

“Despite that horrible food of yours”, he said, “I am gonna be nice. Say something in Finnish.”

“Anything?”

“Yeah.” Sweden nodded and glanced at the Finn, who was clearly waiting him to speak up. Slowly a blush started to spread over the Swede’s skin, and he looked rather embarrassed. Denmark was snickering and enjoying the moment.

“Mitähän hölynpölyä tähän sitten laitetaan”, Sweden said quietly, and doing his best to get the words correctly, “no, tää käy hyvin. Kukaa kuitenkaan tiijä, mitä tässä on.” Finland smiled, encouraging the Swedish man to keep going. 

“That was really sweet”, he said when Sweden got ready and gave him a bit shy look, “you still got the cute accent.”

“Cute? Sverige?” Denmark asked, “how is that possible?”

“His accent is the cutest I have ever heard”, Finland said, and took the Swede’s hand, “I could just listen it all day.”

“Ugh, too sweet”, the Dane commented, “spin the bottle, Swede.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: balance something on the tip of your nose for at least half a minute (you decide what exactly to balance ;) )**

“Dare”, Iceland muttered, hoping that Sweden was going to give him something easy. He got a bit worried when the man didn’t say anything, only got up and gestured him to tilt his head back. Other Nordics followed with curiosity, and Iceland with some fear, when the Swede took a coin from his pocket and places it on the Icelander’s nose.

“Balance it”, he said simply.

“How long?” Iceland asked, talking with slightly slurred tone in order to keep the coin on his nose.

“30 seconds”, Sweden said, “or longer.”

“Okay. Great”, Iceland muttered, “stop that, Dane, I can see what you are trying.”

“I am not trying anything”, Denmark claimed and moved his hand away.

“You are trying to steal my coin.”

“No. I am not”, the Dane said, “I was trying to steal Sve’s coin, though. It happens to be on you.”

“Keep your hands away.”

“Okay, okay.”

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: A dare for Denmark: list up Sweden's leaders in backwards order (of course I don't actually expect you to do so in text, Vyra (^_^)" )**

“Dare!”

“Are you ever again going to try truth?” Iceland asked, and the Dane shrugged with smile, “fine, list up all Sví’s leaders without checking from internet.”

“Come on, Is”, Denmark said and pointed at the Swedish nation, “that guy is freaking old, he has have so many leaders.”

“So you gonna be coward now?”

“No way”, the Dane said, “I will list them! It is really easy.”

“So?”

“So there are some Karls and then some Gustavs and then also Karl Gustavs”, the Dane said, “and Christina!”

“I am pretty sure that wasn’t all.”

“Yeah”, Denmark shrugged, “but who is keeping count of Swedes?” The Nordics turned to look at the Swede, who was just sitting at the table without any specific emotions on his face. He looked up when he noticed others watching him.

“Good enough”, he grunted, and the Dane cheered before picking up the bottle.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth Finland: who would truthfully win in a fight between Dan with his battle axe and Sweden with his (funny) sword. ( by the way what is that weapon?)**

“Truth”, Finland said.

“So Finny”, Denmark said with a smirk, “tell me, if I attack that Swede and his funny stick with my axe, who would win?”

“You mean staff?” Finland asked and glanced at the Swede, “uh. Hm. Sve has won you before, but using only staff against battle axe is kinda risky. Also, it has been a while since neither of you have fought for real.” Finland was rubbing his chin, and comparing the men quietly, trying to think who would get the upper hand. He had seen them fighting numerous times, and they were quite equal in power. The clearest different between them was the fighting style, the Dane being more reckless and Sweden preferring carefully planned and tactical fighting, but either style had its good points and Finland knew that more often than not the fights between them had ended only because somebody else had step in.

“Just say what you think”, Denmark said, getting impatient with waiting for the Finn to figure out things.

“I can not say for sure”, Finland muttered, “if Sve is fast enough he can beat you up with only staff, because the axe will slow you down. But if you get one good swing, he will be in bad situation.”

“Well, I guess we will just have to test this out then”, Denmark said, “Sve?”

“Hm”, Sweden grunted and started to get up, only being stopped by Finland who grabbed his arm. Norway also seemed to be not in mood to witness any fighting, because he gave the Dane a stern look.

“There is no need to test out anything”, he said, “because no matter what, you both will always lose against me.” Sweden and Denmark shared a look, and nodded almost at the same time.

“Yeah, that’s true.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth Norway: have you ever talked to England’s magical friends after your first time meeting them and what are they like?**

“Truth”, Norway said and gave the Finn a look, “and something from normal level of conversation this time, I hope.”

“Yeah sure”, Finland said with a shrug, “have you been talking with England’s friends?”

“You mean the creatures that follows him?” Norway asked, and Finland nodded, “I do sometimes, but they seems to be awfully shy of the trolls, so there are not often chances for me to engage in the conversation with them, although I have heard they are rather lovely companion.”

“You said they are cute”, Denmark noted. Norway shrugged and reached for the bottle, not wanting to admit that he had said so. 

* * *

**nineltodd asked: Man wearing in curtain, your truth is: «What kind of people profession is your favorite?»**

“I will try truth this time”, Denmark said.

“Because you are finally being coward?” Iceland asked, but the Dane quickly shook his head.

“No,it is just because I think it hurts Nor’s heart to give me such a cruel dares”, he said with a smirk, “and I want to save him from the pain.” 

“Aha”, Iceland said and glanced at his brother, “how is your heart?”

“My heart is doing fine, thank you”, Norway said, and moved to look at the Dane sitting opposite of him, “so, man in curtain, what is your favorite of all the human professions you have tried?”

“Uh, that is not exciting question”, Denmark complained, “why can’t I get something like ‘kissing you senseless’?”

“That would be a dare.”

“Can I change to the dare and then kiss you senseless?” 

“No.”

“Okay”, Denmark said with a small sigh, “later then. Well, I kinda like all the educational jobs. It is fun to teach stuff to others and be the role figure.”

“Be what?” Iceland asked with slightly sarcastic tone.

“A role figure”, Denmark said and smirked, “like I was to you. I know you are looking up to me.”

“I am not!”

“You are!” the Dane said with a sing-song tone, “you admire me because I was so good role figure!”

“No”, Iceland said, his cheeks getting slight red tint, “spin that damn bottle already.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth: who do you think has the most beautiful Northern Lights?**

“Truth”, Iceland said, and the Dane looked disappointed. That made the Icelander just happy that he had decided on truth, and he didn’t want to know what Denmark had been planning for a dare.

“Who has the most beautiful northern lights?” he asked.

“I have”, Iceland said right away, and ignored the looks from Finland and Norway, “of course.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”. Norway and Finland both looked like they really wanted to say something, but they also didn’t want to start to argue with Iceland so they kept their mouths shut. 

* * *

**dee-the-witch asked: Dare for Sweden: recitate some poem (*you can choose, I just wanna Sweden to talk)**

(I can’t make him talk)

“Tell us a poem”, Iceland said when Sweden had decided on dare, “any poem is okay.”

“But Sve can not speak that long for once”, Denmark said, though the Swede just nodded for accepting the dare.

“Yes, he can”, Finland claimed.

“I have never heard him speaking more than few sentences”, the Dane said, “and even then, it is hard to understand.”

“Well, that is purely because you are so loud and talkative that we others have very little of chance to speak up”, Norway noted, “and you never listen when he speaks.”

“That is only because he never has anything good to say”, the Dane claimed, and smirked, “so, do we get this poem?”

“Yeah”, Sweden said and started to speak, paying extra attention to make his tone correct. He was watching Finland the whole time, and the Finn’s smile was a clear sign about the poem’s topic.

“Huh, so he can speak”, Denmark noted after the Swede was done.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth for Norway, do you personally prefer one of your two (main?) dialects over the other? If so, why?**

(I am not sure if dialect is the correct term (neither I know which would be) I understood that nynorsk and bokmål are mostly just written languages, and for speaking there is actually like millions dialects in Norway, making my spot the Norwegian game freaking difficult. I personally don’t really know what is the real difference between nynorsk and bokmål, despite of meeting Norwegians from both groups. Every time I asked, they just went like “oh, you met somebody with nynorsk/bokmål! Poor you, they are so strange”, and nobody really explained me, but I know everybody in our Norwegian team has got different accent and sometimes the differences are freaking huge, like with one girl I always switch to Danish / Swedish with Danish accent without thinking it, and another I can’t understand at all while with third one I can have whole conversations with her speaking Norwegian and me Swedish… I am gonna try anyway.)

“Truth”, Norway said.

“Do you prefer any dialect?” Sweden asked, making the Norwegian frown.

“Do you mean bokmål and nynorsk?” he asked, “or all the dialects my people speak?” Sweden shrugged, making the Norwegian’s frown just deeper. He thought for a while, staring at the table.

“I know them all”, he finally said, “bokmål, nynorsk, most of the dialects… I still remember the Old Norse, too, and how my people spoke before they were introduced for Danish.” The Dane was unusually quiet, and even looked down when Norway mentioned his language. The glance he got from the Norwegian was still soft and without anger.

“Isn’t it hard to keep up with so many dialects?” Finland curiously asked.

“Don’t you speak all the dialects of your language?” Norway asked back, “or at least understand them, though you might usually speak another?”

“Well, yeah”, the Finn nodded, “oh, I know what you mean.” Norway smiled and nodded.

“I am the whole nation”, he said, “though I have to admit that I often speak like they speak in Oslo. I guess it got stuck on me after all the time I have spend in the capital.”

“I have heard you speaking differently”, Denmark noted, “when we are somewhere else in your land.”

“I often adjust to the dialect the locals are speaking”, Norway nodded, “I don’t really need to think about it. It just happens.”

“I actually think I do that too”, Finland noted with a thoughtful look on his face, “and Sve change his dialect too sometimes.” 

“Weird”, Denmark muttered, “I have never really thought about this either, but yeah, so it goes.” The Nordics shared some looks, and shrugged without really knowing the real answer. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth for Sweden, would you be upset if Denmark got seriously hurt?**

“Sverige”, Norway said, “which one?”

“Truth?”

“You are not supposed to make it sound like a question”, the Norwegian noted, “well, be honest, if something serious happens to Dan, would you be sad?”

“Sve will never…”, Denmark started, but was cut off quickly.

“Yes”, Sweden said with a nod, “still brothers. I would be sad.” Denmark stared at the Swedish man, his mouth still open for the words he was going to say. 

“What?” he finally managed to get out, “really?”

“Yeah”, Sweden nodded, “you care about me, too.”

“Well, sure I do, but I…”, the Dane frowned, “I always though you would just, you know, ignore me if something happened.”

“Why would I?” Sweden said, “was so hard to keep you alive during old days.”

“Yeah, but…”, Denmark said and shook then his head, reaching out his arms instead, “hug?”

“Okay.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Finland: how many 'free buckets' have you collected by now?**

“Finland?”

“Truth!” Sweden looked at the smiling Finn, and nodded shortly

“How many free buckets you have got?” he asked, making Finland laugh with a slightly embarrassed undertone.

“Uh. I am not sure”, he said, “maybe five?”

“I saw more in sauna”, Sweden noted.

“Five and then few more.”

“Wasn’t there like ten buckets outside when we came in?” Denmark asked, “you two saw them too, right?” He glanced at the Icelander and Norwegian, who both nodded.

“Uh… Yeah”, Finland said, and looked slightly uncomfortable, “let’s say five and then few more more.”

“That doesn’t make any sense”, Norway noted.

“Finny”, Denmark said, “do you have, you know, a problem?”

“No”, Finland said, “it is just buckets. And they free! All I have to do is queue, and then I get a bucket. Sometimes there is even stuff inside. And I meet people while I am at that.” The Nordics shared looks.

“Yeah, you have a problem”, Denmark said.

“No”, Finland said and gave the Swede pleading look, “you understand me, right?”

“Yeah”, Sweden said, unable to not agree with Finland when he gave him that look, “but there is too many buckets already.” Finland sighed, and leaned against the Swede, who tried to offer some comfort with patting his back. 

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Dare for Dan: drink a glass of (whatever, maybe water, maybe beer, maybe something else) while doing a handstand (I'd guess via straw) ;)**

“Dare!”

“Okay!” Finland said and stopped to think, “what about… stand on your hands and drink glass of beer at the same time!”

“Yeah!” Denmark said and jumped up, only stumbling a bit on his curtain dress’ long skirt. He had got quite good training from hand standing during the earlier dare, so he managed to get himself upside down quite fast.

“Danmörk”, Iceland groaned and turned to look away when the curtain followed the rules of gravity and dropped off the Dane.

“What? It is nothing you haven’t already seen in sauna”, Denmark said.

“Yeah, true, but…”, Iceland muttered, “there are still some things I don’t want to see suddenly in kitchen.”

“I have to agree with Island”, Norway said, though he wasn’t looking away, “and pray tell me, where is your underwear?” 

“I thought I had to change all the clothes and there wasn’t small enough curtain to make pants”, the Dane explained happily, “so where is the beer?” Finland put a full beer glass in front of Denmark, who somehow managed to spill it even with help of straw. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland, how long has it been since you rode one of your horses?**

“Truth”, Iceland said once the bottle ended up pointing at him again. The Dane was decently clothed, if the curtain could be called a decent dress. 

“When you went out to ride your horses last time?” Denmark asked.

“That’s all?” Iceland asked, slightly surprised about the easy question, “on that morning before I came over here, so it was just two days ago.”

“Okay.”

“That was really all?”

“Yeah”, Denmark said and pushed the bottle toward the Icelander.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare Norway to speak more than Dan does**

“Dare”, Norway said and Iceland gave him a surprised look before saying the first one coming up to his mind.

“Speak more than Dan”, he said and frowned then, “I guess we will have to take time or something.”

“Maybe if we say five minutes, and count how many words they can say in that time”, Finland suggested, “that should work.”

“Yeah”, Iceland nodded, “we do that.” Norway nodded too, showing that he had understood, and Denmark looked just as excited he had looked the most of the evening.

“Okay, I take time”, Iceland continued, glancing at the two nations who were watching each other over the table, “Fin will count Nor’s words, and Sví counts Dan’s.”

“Okay”, Denmark said, smiling at the Norwegian.

“Time starts now!” 

“Danmark, listen to me”, Norway said before the Dane had a chance to start to speak, and he reached his hand over the table to rest over Dane’s, “you know I love you, right?” Denmark was suddenly unable to say anything, so he just nodded and stared at the Norwegian.

“Is this cheating?” Iceland whispered, but Finland only shrugged.

“Good Dane”, Norway continued with a soft voice, “just listen to me. You like that, don’t you? You always tell me you love my voice.” Again Denmark just nodded, and Norway continued little longer, keeping the eye contact, and his voice soft and gentle. 

“Yeah, five minutes passed”, Iceland said.

“Nor said 60 words”, Finland said and glanced at the Swede, “how was Dan’s count?”

“Does lovesick sighing count?”

“No.”

“Then it is zero”, Sweden said, “Norge won.”

“Great”, Iceland said and glanced at the Dane, who still seemed to be unable to do anything else than watch the Norwegian, “uh, Nore, can you wake him up now?”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth for Iceland~ have to ever honestly tried any kind of spell from Norway’s books?**

“Truth.”

“Have you ever tried any spells”, Norway asked, keeping carefully his brother on eye in case his expression would betray any tries to avoid the question.

“No”, Iceland said, “why would I?”

“Out of curiosity, maybe”, Norway said with a shrug, “we are brothers. It would only make a sense you share my gifts.”

“I don’t have any interest on that”, the Icelander replied, “it is enough that I have speaking puffin in my house. I don’t need anything more magical happening.”

“Very well”, Norway said, “your turn.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth: What do you think about Tattoos and would you like some?**

“Truth”, Finland said when the bottle pointed at him.

“What you think about tattoos?” Iceland asked, just saying the first question coming up to his mind. 

“They are cool, I think”, the Finn said with a shrug, “depends on what it is about and how well made, I guess. I would get some if it was possible.”

“Oh, me too!” Denmark said, “too bad none of us has tattooing skills. It is a bit difficult to explain why we don’t bleed no matter how much they work on the skin and why they should cut deeper.”

“Yeah”, Finland nodded, “and it is shame to loose the work just in few months.”

* * *

**ninetailfoxxie asked: Truth: Norway, what is your favorite thing about Denmark? (Both physically and not.)**

“Norja”, Finland said with a smile, “which one?” Norway used a moment to look at the Finn, pondering if truth or dare would be the safest option.

“You know, it always worries me when you use that name for me”, he finally said, “truth.”

“What is your favorite thing about Dan?” the Finn asked with an innocent smile, that didn’t fade even when the Norwegian glared at him.

“I think Sverige should keep you busier, so I will not need to hear such questions”, he said, glancing briefly at the Swede before moving his gaze on the Dane, “well.”

“All of me?” Denmark asked with a slight grin. 

“Hush now, I need to think”, Norway replied, and used a good moment just watching the Dane, “he is warm.”

“Warm?” Iceland asked, “you know, you could just get heater in your house.”

“Living warmth is better”, Norway said with small nod, “and I rather like his idiotic, loyal, strong nature.”

“You love me!”

“That should not be a surprise”, Norway replied, and the Dane reached out his arms.

“Hug?”

“I am not getting a kiss too?”

“Of course!” Denmark promised with a smile, “all the kisses you want, I can give!”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare! Call a 24-hour store and ask if they're open**

“Dare”, Sweden said.

“Call one of the shops that is open all day round”, Norway said, “and ask if they are open.” Sweden nodded, and turned to Finland to ask if he knew any shops that would be open all the time, and where they could get a phone number. After the quick pondering, they decided to just call the customer service of one chain that also had shops with 24 hours service time. 

“Hey, is it open now?” Sweden asked after stating which shop he meant, “okay. Thank you, bye”.

“What they said?”

“They said yes”, the Swede replied.

“Well”, Denmark said with a shrug, “that wasn’t really exciting.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Truth for Dan: what’s the scariest thing you’ve ever done?**

“Truth”, Denmark said.

“Are you going to admit now that you have turn into a coward?” Iceland asked, but the Dane shook his head.

“No, it is just that Sve’s dares suck”, he said, “so boring. Better to take the truth and get over it.”

“What is the scariest thing you have ever done?” Sweden asked without caring about the critic. Denmark looked surprised for a while, but then he grinned.

“Trying to figure out my weak point, are you?” he asked, “you old Swede, always trying your tricks. I have never been scared of anything I had needed to do.”

“Really?” Iceland asked dryly, “remember 1905? You were so scared that you threw up three times, tried to jump over the ship’s rail, and fell sobbing on the floor so I had to have a talk with you.”

“I don’t remember anything like that happening”, Denmark claimed, but his smile was slowly disappearing and he was avoiding to look at others. 

“Still happened”, Iceland said.

“What was so scary in 1905?” Finland asked, trying to think of any possible moments in history that could have scared the Dane so much.

“Nore got the independence again”, Iceland explained, “we joined the Danish prince’s group when he traveled to Nor’s land to become a king. The idiot was scared about facing Nore after such a long time and the ‘betrayal’ as he called it.” Denmark was now looking at the table, and unusually quiet, so Norway sighed softly and reached over the table to caress the man’s hair.

“You sweet idiot”, he said, making the Dane smile again just with one soft touch and three words.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare/truth (i don't know) Sweden: he have to compliment Danmark, at least 5 compliments**

“Svea!”

“Dare”, Sweden grunted and glared at the smiling Dane. Denmark looked way too satisfied about that decision, and they soon found out why.

“Compliment me”, he said.

“Can’t do a thing that is not based on reality”, Sweden replied sternly.

“But Svea, you already admitted that you care about me”, Denmark said, “just say something.”

“You should not push it.”

“You know that I will just get more annoying if you don’t say anything”, the Dane noted and glanced at the Norwegian, “right, Nor? That is what I do?”

“Yeah”, Norway nodded. Sweden stayed quiet for a little longer, not caring about the staring he got from the Dane, but at the end he gave up.

“You are not so bad for a Dane”, he grunted, “you care about things.”

“Oh, thanks”, Denmark said with a grin, “I guess that is the best I can get out of you. Did you hear, Nor, I am not too bad!”

“Yeah, I heard”, Norway said calmly.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ice, truth. What was it like being independent for a few years before Norway came and took control?**

“Truth”, Iceland said with almost bored voice. He was starting to feel full and sleepy for all the snacks and drinks he had had during that evening.

“What it was like when you were independent for the first time?” Sweden said and managed to alert the Icelander awake again, “before Norge took you to his house.”

“Uh”, Iceland said and glanced at the Norwegian, who looked calm, “I don’t really remember. It was so short time and I was really, really sick just before Nore came back.”

“You almost died”, Norway stated.

“Well, yeah, there was a civil war and… stuff.”

“But you were also a little spitfire when we saw you first time”, Denmark noted, “I was surprised that Nor ever managed to get you civilized.”

“I was civilized all the time!” the Icelander claimed, “I just didn’t like you.”

“Same”, Sweden muttered, “didn’t like Dan first. Very understandable.”

“Hey!”

“You do have a shocking way to give first impressions”, Norway noted to the Dane, and turned to look at the Icelander, “I don’t wonder if you don’t remember that time. You were very young and it was long time ago. The memories do fade even for us.”

“Yeah”, Iceland muttered and nodded. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare: Act like an animal for two rounds (the others can choose which one)**

“Dare!”

“Uh”, Iceland said and tried to come up with something quickly, “could you… act like a dog?”

“Like a dog?” Finland repeated, “yeah, I can try. Woof?” He tried his best to mimic a dog, including keeping his mouth open for dog kind of panting, and holding his hands out like paws.

“Oi! Who is the good boy?” Denmark asked and patted his legs, “who is the good boy?”

“Woof!”

“Yes, you are!” the Dane reached to pat the Finn’s head, but was stopped by the Swede.

“No touching”, he said sternly.

“Oh, somebody has a jealous ‘owner’“, Denmark said with a smirk. Finland turned and jumped on the Swede, rubbing his head against the man’s chest like a dog would.

“Woof”, he said and winked at Swede, who was rather pleased to have his lap full of the Finnish man.

* * *

**petri-choir asked: Dare for Dan: carry Nor, bridal-style, one round around the cabin (I did the dumb mistake of reading Danish Slaughterhouse and am in a desperate need for happy and healthy Dennor)**

(Damn, better make this extra long then…)

“Be careful with that one”, Norway muttered, when Finland spun the bottle to point at the Dane, “he has got a twisted mind.”

“I don’t mind”, Denmark said with a smile, “dare!”

“Perfect”, Finland said, glancing at the Norwegian, “why it sounds like you are ready to disown me?”

“Because I am ready to disown you”, Norway said, and smirked slightly when the Finn rolled his eyes.

“Yeah sure. Are you ready, Dan?”

“Yeah!”

“Carry Nor around the cabin”, Finland said, and paused for a moment to think, “bridal-style carrying, that will do.”

“Okay!” Denmark said, jumping up and looking more than ready to carry out the dare, “Nor?”

“I believe I am too heavy for you to carry around”, the Norwegian said. They were around the same height, although Norway was built leaner than the Dane. Still, Denmark held out his arms and smiled.

“I have been working out”, he said and winked, “just so I can carry my world in my arms.” Norway blinked few times, for once unable to say anything. Not that he needed to use words because standing up and reaching for the Dane was enough to show his willingness. Denmark laughed, and easily proved that he was indeed strong enough to carry the Norwegian, who wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder and leaned against him. They left the kitchen quickly, Denmark making extra sure he didn’t slam the Norwegian’s foot against the door frame.

Finland’s cabin wasn’t too big, but the dimness in other rooms and thick wooden walls that efficiently blocked out the noises from the kitchen, made a great illusion of solitude. Denmark laughed and spun around few times when they got in to living room, mimicking one of the dances they had danced during midsummers so many times.

“Don’t drop me”, Norway said, holding tighter and almost digging his nails on the Dane’s bare shoulder. He could feel the rumble from the man’s chest when he laughed.

“I will never drop you” he promised.

“I will make sure to remind you about that when you eventually do.” Denmark stopped walking, looking at the Norwegian who could see the shine and joy in his eyes even in the dim light. 

“Trust me a bit more, would you?” he said and pressed his lips on the Norwegian’s forehead just for a small, brief kiss. Norway sighed, letting himself be more relaxed when only the Dane was keeping him company.

“I do trust you”, he said, “Dane.” Denmark laughed again, and took them around the cabin. He didn’t talk, but that that didn’t matter. They rarely needed words between them, though Denmark often felt the need to express his love also that way. Norway relaxed, resting his head against the Dane’s shoulder, and his hand starting to caress the warm skin instead of trying to hold on. Denmark noticed that the man was settling on his arms, and he kept giving him soft looks full of love and small kisses on his cheeks. 

“You are really enjoying this”, Norway said after they had made almost the full tour, which would have been much shorter if the Dane didn’t stop for kisses all the time.

“Of course”, Denmark replied.

“Loving to have me like this?” the Norwegian asked, “just laying on your arms, and letting you to decide where we go.”

“Yes and no”, the Dane replied softly, “I have seen what you can do, Nor, I know you are dangerous when you need to be, full of deserved pride, and powerful enough to survive anything. It fills my heart with happiness to have you resting on my arms, when I know you have no need for it. I love you so much I don’t know how to find words for it.” Norway moved carefully so the shift of his weight wouldn’t make the Dane lose his hold, and he cupped the man’s face between his hands.

“You are wrong”, he whispered, his lips almost touching the Dane’s, “I do need you. I need you more than anything.” He closed the distance, kissing the Dane slowly and softly. He tasted like beer and salt after all the snacks and drinks they had had during the evening, and Norway was sure he tasted same, but neither cared about that. The kiss lasted until Denmark forgot he was holding up the Norwegian, and tried to move his hand on the man’s hair, only almost dropping him. He managed to avoid the disaster by pressing Norway better against his chest with one arm and using the another to guide the man’s legs around his waist. Norway adjusted to the change easily, clinging on the Dane now instead of just being carried.

“You see”, he said with laugh under his voice, “you almost dropped me.”

“But I caught you too”, Denmark replied, now keeping his hands on the Norwegian’s back, “and you were the one to distract me.”

“Hm, guilty as charged”, he laughed softly, the Dane’s slightly louder laugh joining his.

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Truth for Is: so you like your volcanos? Which one do you like most / least?**

“I think it will take a while before they come back”, Iceland said and tapped the table with a half full bottle. He wasn’t the biggest drinker so he had been slowly making through his first beer and drank some soda too at the same time.

“Yeah, true”, Finland said with a nod, and nudged the empty, green bottle slightly to make it point at the Icelander, “truth or dare?”

“That is cheating.”

“Yeah, cry me a river”, the Finn replied, and Iceland gave him a long look. 

“If Nore is going to disown you, I will agree with him”, he said dryly.

“I will still be in laws”, Finland said and nodded toward the Swedish man, “Sve will not leave me.”

“Hm,”

“Fine”, Iceland sighed, “truth?”

“What is your favorite volcano?”

“What?” the Icelander asked, “you think I keep book on them or something?”

“Yeah”, Finland shrugged, “you got a favorite or not?”

“Not really”, Iceland said, “or wait, the ones that are sleeping or inactivate. Yeah, I like those most.”

“Why?”

“Because they cause less problems”, Iceland said.

“Ah, that makes sense.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: A dare(or truth?) for Finland: tell about your first kiss**

“How come it is Island’s turn now?” Norway asked when he had found his place again, and saw the bottle pointing at the Finn and Iceland ready to tell him a dare.

“We played one turn while you were gone”, Finland said, “figured that it could take some time before you are back.”

“Finland cheated.”

“Of course he did”, Norway said, “so, where are we?”

“Just telling him a dare”, Iceland said, “Fin, tell us about your first kiss.”

“My first kiss? Well, it was a long time ago”, the Finn said, “it was awkward, clumsy, too much saliva, no idea where to put tongue or nose, so I think it was like every first kiss is.”

“Wait, you told me the first time you kissed Sve was fireworks, magic and all that kind of silly things”, Denmark said with a frown.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t my first kiss”, Finland said with a small shrug, “I already knew the drill, so it went much better with Sve.”

“Hm”, Sweden nodded shortly, but Denmark looked slightly shocked.

“Wait, I always thought you… What the hell?” he muttered.

“I confused him”, Finland said happily, and glanced at the Swede who nodded for a good job done. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare, Nor. Tell Sweden that you prefer him over Denmark, just to see what happens.**

“Dare”, Norway said, giving the Finn a long look. Finland didn’t care much about that.

“Okay”, he said and got up to walk to the Norwegian. Instead of saying the dare out loud, he whispered it so only Norway could hear what he was supposed to do.

“Finland!” he said with shocked undertone in his voice, “count yourself disowned from this day onward.”

“Yeah, whatever”, the Finn said, “so, you gonna do this?” Norway glared at him, but nodded anyway. So far nobody had declined a dare, and the Norwegian wasn’t going to be the one doing so.

“Sure”, he said and took a deep breath, carefully keeping all emotions out of his face and voice, “Sverige, I prefer you over Danmark.” The tone in his voice was telling exact opposite, and his words were met with silence.

“I don’t want you”, Sweden finally grunted.

“What the heck, Svea!” Denmark said, “how dare you say you don’t want Nor?”

“He would try to murder me.”

“Well, yeah, that is life”, the Dane said, “sometimes you die.”

“Don’t want to have help with dying.”

“What the hell is your problem anyway”, Denmark said, “nobody just decline Nor!”

“What is your problem then? He is yours.”

“Well”, Norway said, giving his fellow Scandinavians strange look, “this is not the reaction I was expecting.”

“I think they know you didn’t mean what you said”, Iceland muttered, “you looked like you didn’t mean it.”

“You Swedish idiot!”

“Spin the bottle, Nore, so we can get over this.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare for Ice: try to pick up Dan**

  
  
“Dare”, Iceland said.

“Try to pick up the Dane”, Norway said, and Iceland looked at Denmark with a frown.

“I can not”, he said, “he is bigger than me.”

“You can’t know before you try”, Norway replied calmly, and with a small sigh Iceland got up. Denmark was already a step ahead and waited for the Icelander to try out the dare. With some awkwardness Iceland wrapped his arms around the Dane for a hug and tried to lift him up. 

“I told you”, he said when he didn’t manage to move the man, “he is too heavy.”

“Let me show you”, Denmark said with a smile, and swept the Icelander off his feet, “like this!”

“Put me down!” Iceland said, but the Dane laughed and hugged him.

“Oh, I miss the times I could just carry you around”, he said, “and you asked to be carried when you got tired. Remember that?”

“Definitely not”, Iceland replied, “Dan, put me down.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Denmark replied and let him back down, ruffling his hair before going back to his own place. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare for Fin: kick Sve**

“Dare!”

“Kick the Swede”, Iceland muttered.

“But we have been kicking each other for hours now”, Finland said, “I think I already got a bruise on my shin.”

“Sorry.”

“It is okay, Sve.”

“Why in the hell are you kicking each other?” Denmark asked, “beating up Swedes is my job, you know.”

“It is just a game”, Finland said and shared a funny look with the Swede. Nobody else seemed to understand what it meant, but the pair smiled.

“Oh great. Island, you discovered some kind of weird kink or something”, Denmark noted. 

“I really didn’t want to”, Iceland said and threw the bottle across the table, “spin it.”

* * *

**littlecoffeemugg asked: Then... What is the most illegal thing Is has ever done? Truth (I'm so bad at truths and dares quq)**

  
  
“Truth”, Iceland said.

“What is the most illegal thing you have ever done?” Finland asked, and the Icelander frowned.

“Um, I guess it would be the times I have illegally smuggled Puffin into my land”, he said, “it is worse than getting speeding tickets… No, wait, I smuggled myself in once, that should be worst, or it is that time I use a fake identity to steal some papers. What?” He asked because other Nordics started to give him more and less shocked looks. 

“My little brother is a criminal”, Norway said and turned to stare at the table.

“You went for _raids_ , when you were younger”, Iceland said, “and killed people. How am I more criminal?”

“It is okay”, Denmark said and reached to pat the Norwegian’s shoulder, “every family have this kind of things.”

“You were worse than me!” Iceland said and sighed. 

“We will just have to take him in again and talk about stuff.”

“You both have made worse things”, Iceland tried again, but they were not listening him. After while, he shrugged and picked up the bottle. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway and a dare: mime (play charades) to the Dane a phrase of your choosing until he guesses it.**

“Dare”, Norway said, giving his brother almost challenging look. Iceland had expected him to say truth, so he had to think for a moment.

“Act out a phrase without speaking”, Iceland said, “and Dan will try to guess it.”

“Very well”, Norway said, and glanced at the Dane who looked excited. For others, it seemed like the Norwegian was doing nothing else than keeping the eye contact, but Denmark frowned.

“Remember something”, he muttered, “financial… Remember that we have to write the financial report for next week!”

“Next month”, Norway corrected.

“Damn, I got it so close”, Denmark said, sounding honestly disappointed. Norway shrugged, but Iceland gave them strange looks.

“How?” he asked after getting over the surprise.

“I have dealt with him over thousand years”, the Norwegian noted with a shrug, and Denmark nodded with a smile.

“We got a _connection_ ”, he happily said. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Dare Sweden: someone hide his glasses somewhere and he have to find them back without anyone's help (headcanon that he is almost blind without his glasses)**

“Why you took my glasses?” Sweden asked from the Norwegian, when the man came back to kitchen.

“You said you want a dare”, he explained, “your dare is to find your glasses.”

“Hm”, Sweden nodded, squinting his eyes just a bit. He got up, and took few steps forward with using his hands to know where the kitchen counter was. Once he figured out his position, he picked up his spare glasses from the cupboard and slipped them on before leaving to find his normal pair of glasses.

“Well”, Norway said, looking after the Swede, “that was definitely cheating.” 

“What else were you expecting from a Swede?” Denmark asked. 

“I don’t even know”, Norway replied with a shrug. 


End file.
